


show me your heart.

by seungblossom



Category: VERIVERY (Band)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I tried to make this cute, M/M, One Shot, dongheon is scared of heights, gyehyeon appears for a second, i can't write, no caps because i'm lazy, pls be nice to me i tried, so is minchan, stan verivery cowards, the hoyoung x dongheon fic that nobody asked for but you all needed trust me, they're cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 09:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungblossom/pseuds/seungblossom
Summary: “hyung... are you scared of heights?”dongheon snaps his gaze up, the fear in his eyes now directed towards hoyoung’s question.“how...”hoyoung clears his throat again “my best friend is too. you have that same look in your eyes”
Relationships: Bae Hoyoung & Lee Dongheon, Bae Hoyoung/Lee Dongheon
Comments: 14
Kudos: 109





	show me your heart.

**Author's Note:**

> hello verivery tag :D this tag is like,,, non existent i'm so sad :(( so i decided to write a small fic to contribute to it :3 bc i'm soft for these two and embarrassed dongheon is the cutest thing ever, i somehow came up with this mess x'D but i hope you enjoy uwu
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE: i have NO idea what seoul tower is like skjfhsd i just looked up what the tallest building in korea was and then came up with the structure of it to suit my story, so pls don't come for me bc it's probably not what it's like at all x'D

“hahaha not happening”  
  
hoyoung turns to his best friend, raising an eyebrow. “what do you mean? everyone else has already gone, you want me to go by myself?”  
  
minchan only smiles, shaking his head “i can’t. it’s too high”  
  
“that’s the whole point!” hoyoung huffs.  
  
he should’ve known really. seoul tower had been chosen as the last stop for their school trip and hoyoung had to spend days convincing minchan that they should go up together. his friend had eventually agreed, but the moment they’d stepped inside the entrance of the tower, the reality seemed to hit him.  
  
“i’m sorry hoyoung, i really wanted to but..” minchan raises his hands, and hoyoung can see them visibly shaking.  
  
yeah, his best friend is scared of heights.  
  
hoyoung sighs in defeat. “fine, let’s just take some pictures then” he pouts.  
  
minchan shakes his head “no no i can wait. you were excited to come, you should go up”  
  
”but it’s boring if i go by myself” hoyoung says, chewing the inside of his cheek.  
  
“gyehyeon’s still up there, you just gotta climb by yourself. go, seriously” minchan replies, giving hoyoung a small shove towards the stairs.  
  
hoyoung pouts again but starts walking towards the stairs regardless. “i won’t be long okay? don’t do anything stupid!”  
  
his best friend grins at him “no promises!”  
  
-  
  
as hoyoung starts up the stairs, he passes a few of his classmates coming down. he can’t have been more than halfway up when gyehyeon passes him, but he can’t see the point in heading back down now.  
  
hoyoung begins to zone out as he climbs the stairs, so when he rounds a corner where a crouched figure is sitting, he almost jumps out of his skin.  
  
the figure sitting on the stairs is wearing his school’s uniform and when they raise their head, hoyoung realises that it’s none other than lee dongheon.  
  
dongheon was the kind of student everyone knew about. he was rich, got top marks in all his classes and was well known for his dancing skills. the kind of person hoyoung, with his second hand uniform and less than perfect reputation, wouldn’t usually associate with.  
  
but the fear he sees flash through dongheon’s eyes when he glances up makes hoyoung stop in his tracks.  
  
there’s a moment of silence as they stare at each other before hoyoung clears his throat. “um. are you okay?”  
  
dongheon jumps slightly at the question and adverts his gaze, pushing his glasses up his nose nervously. “i-i’m fine, i just got tired”  
  
hoyoung raises his eyebrow at that. hoyoung had seen him dance a full 3 minute routine and barely break a sweat. and did lee dongheon just stutter?  
  
hoyoung considers for a moment that he really should leave him be, it’s not even his business. but the look in dongheon’s eyes was all too familiar to hoyoung, and before he can stop himself, he’s already speaking.  
  
“hyung... are you scared of heights?”  
  
dongheon snaps his gaze up, the fear in his eyes now directed towards hoyoung’s question.  
  
“how...”  
  
hoyoung clears his throat again “my best friend is too. you have that same look in your eyes”  
  
dongheon bites his lip, making a strained noise. “i didn’t say yes..”  
  
hoyoung sighs. maybe he should’ve just ignored him after all. “it’s not a big deal hyung”  
  
“i know!” dongheon cries “but when my friends asked me if i was scared i told them no and if i told them now they’d know i was lying!”  
  
hoyoung blinks, and then he’s giggling before he can stop himself. suddenly associating himself with dongheon doesn’t seem so far-fetched as he watches the older boy flush in embarrassment.  
  
“it’s not funny!” dongheon says indignantly.  
  
“i’m sorry hyung, but this is quite literally the definition of funny” hoyoung grins.  
  
dongheon pouts, crossing his arms “i’m glad you find my suffering so hilarious”  
  
hoyoung gives him a lopsided grin “on the contrary, i’m kind of relieved to know even you have things you’re scared of”  
  
dongheon furrows his eyebrows “what do you mean, _even me_”  
  
hoyoung gives the older a pointed look and dongheon huffs.  
  
“everyone’s scared of something. i don’t know why you would assume i’m any different”  
  
hoyoung considers this for a moment before nodding. “you’re right. sorry hyung, your reputation makes it hard to imagine sometimes”  
  
“says you!”  
  
hoyoung can’t help it when his eyes widen. “you know who i am?”  
  
dongheon flushes red again and hoyoung can’t help but find it cute.  
  
“of course i know who you are hoyoung. you have a reputation too”  
  
hoyoung scratches the back of his head “yeah but mine’s not.. a good one necessarily”  
  
dongheon bites his lip again. “i know that. but that’s what makes me think you aren’t scared of anything either”  
  
hoyoung tilts his head, staring at dongheon. after a moment, dongheon breaks his gaze, seeming even more flustered than before.  
  
“anyway- don’t worry about me. you shoul-”  
  
“for the record, i’m scared of spiders”  
  
dongheon blinks, confused.  
  
hoyoung shrugs “figured it wasn’t fair if only i knew your fear”  
  
dongheon’s eyes only get wider when hoyoung takes his hand, pulling him to his feet. “wait what are you-“  
  
“if you don’t go up, all your friends are gonna know you were scared” hoyoung says with a small smirk, as he begins tugging dongheon up the stairs.  
  
dongheon splutters in protest, grabbing hold of the railing to hold himself in place “hoyoung wait- i really can’t go up there, what if i fall, it’s really just too high!”  
  
hoyoung’s smirk shifts into a small smile, as he squeezes dongheon’s hand reassuringly “it’ll be okay hyung, i won’t let anything happen to you”  
  
dongheon’s face goes redder than before, but he lets go of the railing, allowing hoyoung to gently pull him up the stairs.  
  
the further up they go, the tighter dongheon’s grip becomes, but if hoyoung notices, he says nothing.  
  
-  
  
“hoyoung please- just let me stay back here” dongheon whines, gripping the younger’s arm firmly.  
  
by the time they’d reached the top of the tower, most people had gone down already. they’d passed dongheon’s friends on the way, and if they’d seen dongheon gripping hoyoung’s hand, they didn’t mention it (though hoyoung is pretty sure he saw them smirking at each other as they passed, for whatever reason). now there was only an older couple and a man with his daughter left up with them.  
  
“hyung we walked all the way up here, you should at least look at the view” hoyoung sighs, tugging the older boy’s hand again.  
  
“i don’t _need_ to” dongheon insists, tugging hoyoung’s arm back.  
  
they stand there for a moment, hands intertwined and dongheon’s free hand clinging to hoyoung’s arm.  
  
“daddy, are they on a date?” the small girl’s question interrupts them.  
  
dongheon’s face turns red as he releases hoyoung’s arm and attempts to untangle their hands. hoyoung finds himself laughing, as he only grips dongheon’s hand tighter.  
  
“are we on a date hyung?” hoyoung says, smirk playing on his lips.  
  
“w-what?” dongheon splutters, gaze flickering helplessly between hoyoung’s face and his hand that hoyoung refuses to let go.  
  
dongheon is all too aware of the girl and her father giggling behinf them, but before he can say another word, hoyoung tugs on his hand again. only this time, he pulls with more force, and dongheon finds himself stumbling forward.  
  
right into hoyoung’s arms.  
  
hoyoung laughs at dongheon’s face, his free hand holding dongheon around the waist.  
  
“you were right hyung, you _did_ fall” hoyoung grins. dongheon whines in protest, hitting hoyoung’s arm.  
  
“you fell for me too, didn’t you?”  
  
“_oh my god_, let me go bae hoyoung!!”

**Author's Note:**

> um congrats if you finished this bc i lost track of where i was going with it and i'm pretty sure it's terrible djshfd but i really wanted to post it so i hope you all liked it? thank you for reading :) stan verivery uwu


End file.
